SnapShot
by CaelumChibi
Summary: Ziva and Tony join Gibbs on his way out after a long day of work. But they day has not ended yet. Oneshot


Title: Snapshot  
Author: CaelumChibi  
Rating: PG  
Fandoms: NCIS;  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. But I did gave Gibbs and DiNozzo some cookies once ;;  
Warnings: none  
Summary:Ziva and Tony join Gibbs on his way out after a long day of work. But they day has not ended yet.  
Status: One-shot Finished

Au- This one was written for fun : ) So I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Snapshot**

* * *

It was already late. Too late for her likening. Ziva shifted in her chair and rustled trough some of the papers lying in front of her.

"I can't take it anymore!"

She eyed the groaning man suspiciously.

"Oh, Come on Tony. As soon as we find who did it we are allowed to go home."

"Yeah well, I had a date planned tonight." Tony groaned while he let his head rest in his hands. "And with a good looking one too."

Ziva smirked. "You mean McGee?" Tony's head shot up and he glared at her evilly. "What?"

"I heard McGee got himself a date too, tonight." Ziva smile grew even more and she nonchalantly began to write something down by hand.

"Probie got himself a date? No, that can't be true!" Tony flew out of his chair and hurried over towards McGee's desk.

"Don't bother," Ziva said without even looking at him, "The boss gave him some time off."

Tony dropped his coffee and stared at her in disbelief. "He got some time off? While we have to work our butts off."

"Nice way to put it, Dinozzo." Tony was hit hard on the head and began to smile sheepishly. "Thank you, boss." Gibbs walked over to Ziva and quickly studied her desk.

"Shouldn't you be searching for the killer?" He asked simply.

"Ah well." Tony stuttered but was cut off by Ziva who stood up from her chair and handed some papers to Gibbs.

"I already was." She replied.

"It surely didn't sound like it." Gibbs said while running a finger over the rough paper in his hand.

"It's just that Dinozzo here can't believe that McGee got himself a date." Ziva explained.

"Yeah, our little Elf Lord is becoming a real man." Gibbs sighed before he made his way to the elevator.

"Wait, boss! Does this mean we can go home now?" Tony wanted to know. He already got his bag packed and swung it over his shoulder. His white teeth showed when he smiled broadly at his boss.

"I suppose so." Gibbs answered. He stood still to study the papers in his hand again. Ziva had found the telephone number and the exact location of the assumed killer but it was still not enough to solve the case. They needed Abby to confirm this man was the killer which meant they had to wait until tomorrow.

"Good job, Ziva." Gibbs started while Ziva on the background was grabbing her stuff and glared at Tony most evilly. "After all, we need Abby's results to finish this case and she's out on a date." Tony's mouth dropped as Gibbs smirked at him. Ziva had already pushed the elevator button and the doors opened with a loud 'Ping'.

The three of them stepped inside and Gibbs pushed the button to go down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" A distressed Dinozzo whispered into Ziva's ear.

"I forgot." She whispered back.

"But Probie and Abby? That's ridiculous. Who wants to go out with him? Poor Abby!" Tony sulked dramatically.

"It sounds like you are jealous." Ziva stated quietly, never looking him in the eye.

"Am not!" Tony defended himself.

"Are too." Gibbs replied, still only showing his back to Ziva and Tony.

"This is not fair! There's two of you against one of poor little me." Tony sulked.

Suddenly the lights dimmed for a moment and the elevator had come to a halt.

"Which is of course no reason to start a meeting." Tony grumbled under his breath. Gibbs pushed some buttons and then groaned.

"You didn't stop for a meeting did you." Ziva said, effectively hiding her fright.

"Nope." Gibbs groaned.

"You mean it broke down?" Tony spat. Gibbs kept quiet. "Oh great! Just what I needed," Tony grabbed his hair and closed his eyes in frustration. "It's 2 in the morning, I missed my date while Probie is actually having a date with Abby and I'm stuck in an elevator with my Boss and a horrible creature from out of hell!"

Gibbs hit Dinozzo on the head but he just sat down in a corner and began to whisper the word 'nightmare'' repeatedly.

"Did you mean me by 'a horrible creature from hell'?" Ziva wanted to know and was already kneeling down next to Dinozzo when Gibbs grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Let him be, he just needs to rest." Ziva nodded. "It's been a long week for all of us." She turned out of Gibbs's grip and began to study the buttons by pushing each and every one of them.

"Are there any other teams still working?"

Gibbs sighed heavily. "They have all been given the day off. The first team that will arrive is that of Officer Damain and.." Ziva finished his sentence for him, "And they don't need to use this elevator. Great!" She sat down on the floor next to Tony and nuzzled up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in shock.

"It seems like we are stuck here and I could use a little rest." She moaned before she began to tug his sweater. "Besides, It's freezing in here!"

"Hey, I really appreciate the fact that you want to snuggle against me, which is of course only natural considering you're a girl and I'm a very attractive young male." Tony boasted.

Gibbs settled himself at the far end of Dinozzo and watched the two with interest.

"Are you going to blabber on all night?" Ziva asked frustrated.

"Well, I wasn't finished yet, Ziva."

Gibbs unzipped his coat and spread it like a blanket before closing his eyes.

"Well, You should finish. I want to sleep." Ziva murmured.

"Thank you, Ziva. But as I was going to say, I really appreciate the very understandable fact that you snuggle up against me. After all I am just a very attractive guy. And to think I could have had a very memorable night if we had found that killer a bit sooner."

"Yeah, well, if you had actually done something to search for that guy we could have gone home sooner." Ziva snarled at him while trying to get a better grip on him.

"Oh but Dinozzo, This shall prove to be a very memorable night already." Gibbs replied from underneath his improvised blanket.

"I'm cold." Ziva complained softly.

"Thank you boss, but I'm still not used to the thought that Probie went out on a date." A loud groan was to be heard from Ziva who tried to cover her ears.

"David, why don't you come over here? It's a lot warmer." Gibbs suggested and Ziva complied eagerly.

"At least you'll keep quiet." She mumbled while releasing Tony and crawling over to the other side of the elevator. Gibbs was already holding his blanket so she could snuggle under it.

"Oh come on, It's just not fair. I should've been given permission to go on my date. But not Probie."

Ziva cuddled closer to Gibbs who wrapped an arm around her to pull her even closer.

"Probie is too young to go out with women!"

Silence.

"This is quite comfortable." Ziva whispered.

"Can't you get a room!" Tony cried out desperately.

"This is going to be a long night." Gibbs sighed while looking at Ziva. She looked back at him and smiled.

* * *

"You won't believe it!"

An eye cracked open.

What was going on? Some loud laughter of a female was joined by that of some men.

"They look so cute together!" Now that was definitely Abby.

Tony opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Hey, what are you all laughing at?" he demanded to know.

McGee cheered. "It looks like one of them is awake." He said and winked. Tony blinked his eyes while telling himself that he didn't see Probie winking at him for real.

"Why is the whole department looking at me?" Tony wanted to know.

"Well, we didn't want to wake the three of you up because you looked so cute!" Abby chirped while clapping her hands.

"So we all decided to wait until you woke up." Ducky added from somewhere behind Abby.

"You didn't took any pictures of this, did you? I'll swear Probie, if you did…." Tony finally managed to get out of Gibbs's grip and began chasing McGee through the whole building.

"Well, I've slept nice." Gibbs said softly before he got up and grabbed his coat.

"Me too." Ziva smiled. She grabbed her bag and walked into the office.

"Have you seen that?" Abby whispered to Jimmy. "They just walk out of there like they haven't been stuck inside that elevator for hours. Can you believe that?"

"Maybe they pushed that red button on purpose." Jimmy carefully said.

* * *

When Tony returned to his desk that morning he came eye to eye with a photo showing Gibbs, Ziva and him with arms tangled and legs wrapped around each other. "This must be a nightmare!" he groaned and turned the photo upside down.

But he couldn't keep wondering how he had ended up lying next to Gibbs and Ziva.

"At least it was warm." He sighed.


End file.
